Kain (Tales of nephilim)
Backstrory Character created by Lekmos. Kain is first son of Samael and human named Eve making him very first nephilim. Kain was born in little town in somewhere middle ages. As kid he was somewhat lonewolf and spend most of his time alone, even his little brother abel was trying play with him sometimes. Kain was always feeling he is alone, others children and even adults watch him like he would be some abomination. He did`t know that Samael was wathcing and manipulating people around Kain to act like this, to make feel Kain alone. In teenage years his nephilim side start to wake and he was surpised, when suddenly he could do things what he coulnever image, but he didn`t control his powers. This was when some robbers where beating his brother Abel, kain could hears this miles away and speed up place where this was happening. He was shocked when he found his brother severely beaten in ground. Kain anger fuels him and also blinds him what he seen. Using he`s speed he quicly catch one bandit and lift him air and trows to others. He brutally beat up others bandits trown them around and playing with them. Finaly when he calmed down he realize there are other town people lookin him and looking horrible facial expression at him. Kain realize that he could not speak out from this, so he escape from situtation, even his brother Abel try call him return. Kain flees away his home town, high up mountain cliff and collapses to his knees and start crying and shouting curses about his life. This is where Samael makes his move. Samael appears to Kain and told who Kain really is and offers him to place to rule side whole multiverse. Samael also tells that him could teach Kain use his powers fully extend. Kain who is still shocked from events while ago, so he takes Samaels offer and becames his most powerfull servant. To be continue... Apperance and Personality Kain appears as young man about his twenties, whith long silver jacket. He has sky blue eyes and silver hair. He has always his personal rapier with him every where he goes. Kain has also two black wings being child of fallen angel which he can sproud out and retact at will, but his left wing was cut by Michael, so his left wing is only now smoking stub. Kain has calm personality at first glance, speaking very few words or then he is just quiet. Normally be somewhere side, expample meeting in hell with Samael and his fallen seraph and demon gods, he was lean back against wall not saying nothing, just observe situation. Some says he stare is disturbing when he just stare somebody. But this all changes when he comes interest something, he became sinister psychobath what do everything horrible things, what he can think. This may be traumas what he had child and later his ``education`` whith Samael, when latter was teaching Kain how use his powers. This is seen when he sometime tortures some humans and resurrect after they die, so he can try others torture methods to them. Also times pass he has start his own twisted plan to take control hell and everything and get rid Samael, this is start manifest as he don`t always anymore follow Samael plans exactly and does his own actions. He is also joyed when hears that there is another nephilim Marth, who is also son of Samael, that now he can have equal ``playmate`` and often taunts Marth to play with him. Personal statics Alignment: Neutral evil Date of Birth: 16 july 666 Birthplace: Unnamed town, earth in universe 1 256 389 Weight: 80 kg Height: 185 cm Likes: Others suffering, ``playing`` with his little brother Dislikes: Goodi, goodi people Eye Color: Sky blue, glowing with ligth blue blank stare when berseker state. Hair Color: Silver Hobbies: Torturing people, screw up worlds, playing frisbee with galaxies Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Samael and hell, for now. Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Battle theme with Marth Kain entrance theme and also when he wreck some universes Kain all out battle theme Michael vs Samael/ Marth vs Kain Team battle Absolute Duo/Kain and Marth join forces theme Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: Kain, messenger of satan, silver omen by some people, first nephilim, angel with smoking tump. Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: Over million years old. Calassification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1, Multi-Galaxy level), Space-Time Slicing, Angelic force Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation( Universe level), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, universe level), Reality Warping (multi-galaxy level), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High), Wing Manifestation and manipulation (can use his wing as weapon and block attacks), Angelic Magic (Type 2), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Cosmic Awareness, Spatial-Temporal Lock (4D lock), Dimensional Travel (can travel others space-time continuums) Resistance to reality warping, space-time-, energy-, matter manipulation to his own power level, Berserk Mode (when giving to rage), Cosmic Teleportation (can teleport everywhere in universe and taking large objects like planets with him), Omnilingualism (nephilims like angels can speak any language few second after they heard it), Force Armor Generation (around his body), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped himself with own energy), Limited Lucifer`s Will (Power, which Kain hereditary from his ``Grandpa`` trough his father to him. This power gives Kain to create almost everything he wants to large part of timeline at max), Attack Potency: High universe level, Kain can manipulate space-time multi galaxy level and full power destroy or create large part space-time continuum (example he destroys universe future and let Satan to rewrite them, which gives him name messenger of satan) Speed: Massively FTL+, has been flying and reacting about quintillion faster than light. Lifting Strength: Class Z '''(physically), Multi Galactic (with tactile telekinesis) '''Striking Strength: Class XJ+ (physically blows), Universal '(with amped his energy) 'Durability: Universal, 'nephilim body generates invisible energy armour around body from it`s own energy. It can be get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or body has used too many times regeneration. 'Stamina: High, has been figthing whith Marth (equal to him) with universal blows for weeks. Standart equipment: His rapier sword, sometimes angel sword Intelligence: High, has been studying many martials arts and knows many magic spells. Also cosmic awareness gives Kain to know what happens in universe and use track almost everyone in universe. But when trying find something unversal scale it takes time and concenration. Kain awareness is in best range, when he concentrate on about 100 galaxy range. Weaknesses: *Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow him down. Archangel blade can kill him and also negates his regeration (thats why his left wing don`t grow back and is stub). *Because he is nephilim, angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time one place and banish magic can also send him away. *Nephilim heritage weakness, rage. If Kain is pushed his limit to lose his temper, he could enter berseker state which can`t tell friend from foe. Feats: *Kain full power is enough to shake everything in universe and begin form tears to universal timeline by slicing it. *Fighted with Marth full power weeks and destroyed universe along side with that fight. (Universe grumbled with after gaining enough damage from fight) This first occurs holes in universe, which grow and eventyally universe space time collapse) Note: Ready, but there migth be changes in future. Notable attacks/Techniques *'Wing blades: '''Kain uses his wing like sharp sword to slash his enemies, same time he extend them too. *'Wing shield:' Kain uses his wing as shield, which can block attacks. *'Power up: Like all angels and nephilims Kain can too rise his power level various or straigth up to maxium level. *'''All stop: Kain freezes time and space, this attack has same level power as Marths attack an they can cancel each others out. *'Let`s play fisbree:' Kain uses his telekinesis to grab something, shape it and throw it towards enemy. Seems normal everyday attack, but take notice Kain can even grab multiple galaxys and throw them to his enemy. *'Catch this:' Kain throws his rapier sword and uses to telekinesis to slide enemy with his rapier. He also hum same time when doing sliding. *'Surpise:' Kain uses his powers such energy-, matter-, reality warping to do surrounds or if enemy if weaker than him to do enemy something nasty. If enemy is his equal he uses his reality warp to negate his enemy powers like Marth. Power negations negattive effect to Kain is that his powers also dimish, because he is holding enemys powers from working, but they come back soon as he cancel effect. *'Space-Time slice: '''Kain can slice trough space-time continuum, it`s not as powerfull like his father, but can still cut even large part universal space-time continuum as full power. *'There is no hope for you:' Kain uses his full power attack like Marth destroy large part universe timeline.(Destruction ration is over 50% of continuum) (This leaves him also exhausted after used) *'Absolute duo (with Marth):' In very few ocassion Marth and Kain have work together to combine their powers. When they do their power is strong to destroy universal space-time continuum (in time, not immedly) or fix almost whole continuum. This is also why no one want Marth and Kain fight together, because their full power is alone enough to start universal continuum to break and if they are serious. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Kain has good degree self control to control his angel side, but one time he lost it. It was then when Carl troll him, caused Kain to lose his temper and Marth is who goes against him. Well, this why Marth and Kain fighted for weeks, destroying universe on the side effect. Battle ended when both runned out of their energy. *Kain is other villain in Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son along side Samael and antagonist to Marth another protagonist of story. *Nephilims like Kain can speak angels own language enochian, which can be speaking and heard even in outer space. Category:Tier 3 Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artist Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Hybrids